Mistrz kierownicy
by byarenlight
Summary: Historia o tym, jak to dwaj czarodzieje chcieli zgłębić tajniki mugolskiej maszyny. Dość przesadzona niewiedza Malfoyów, ale cóż - to komedia, przesada jest codziennością. /TO NIE SLASH!/


**Mistrz kierownicy**

Obiady w rodzinie Malfoyów nie służyły jedynie zapełnianiu pustych żołądków. Był to czas względnie uroczysty, ale przeznaczony na zwykłą rozmowę, wymianę informacji czy złośliwości. Dlatego też nikt nie zdziwił się, kiedy — ledwie skrzaty postawiły na stole pierwsze danie, ledwie rozbrzmiało stukanie łyżek o talerze — Lucjusz odezwał się:  
>— Draco, musimy porozmawiać.<br>A już najmniej zdziwił się sam Lucjusz, ponieważ w pełni kontrolował swój umysł i wiedział, że zamierza przemówić.  
>Draco popatrzył na ojca odrobinę nieprzytomnie, niezbyt skupiony na usłyszanych słowach, i przełknął rosół. Lucjusz, spojrzawszy na Narcyzę, która również podniosła wzrok znad talerza, uznał, że uzyskał tyle uwagi, ile mógł, i jął kontynuować:<br>— Sam wiesz, że wśród rodzin czystokrwistych podejście do mugoli uległo zmianie. Nadal ich nienawidzimy i poniżamy, ale wykorzystujemy ich wynalazki. Jest to bardzo wygodne.  
>— No wiem — odparł Draco, wzruszając ramionami. — I?<br>— I chcę, żebyś zrobił prawo jazdy.  
>Narcyza wymieniła zdumione spojrzenia z synem.<br>— Prawo jazdy czym? — spytała.  
>Lucjusz westchnął.<br>— Samochodem. Chyba kiedyś jakiś widzieliście.  
>— Blaise miał resoraki, ukradł jakiemuś mugolowi — przypomniał sobie Draco.<br>— To Zabini jeszcze się bawi?  
>— Nie, to było dziesięć lat temu. Ale po co mi to całe... prawo jazdy? Myślałem, że już mam prawo jeździć. Jeździłem pociągiem...<br>— Ale jako pasażer — tłumaczył cierpliwie Lucjusz. — Żeby siedzieć za kierownicą samochodu, musisz zdać egzamin na prawo jazdy.  
>— Nienawidzę egzaminów!<br>Narcyza machnęła ręką.  
>— Nie martw się, Draco, poradzimy sobie z egzaminatorem.<br>— Ale tato, my nawet nie mamy samochodu — mówił Draco, nie zwracając uwagi na matkę. — Zresztą, po co mi to? Zawsze można podróżować siecią Fiuu albo...  
>— Harry Potter ma prawo jazdy! I dzieciak Weasley'a też.<br>— Który?  
>— Ten rudy.<br>— W takim razie... — Draco wrócił do jedzenia i niekulturalnie chlapał rosołem, gdy mówił. — Skoro oni zdali — wciągnął makaron, który wypadał mu przez otwarte usta — to ja też dam radę.  
>I wiedział zniesmaczony manierami syna Lucjusz, że kłamstwo było dobre.<br>Tak naprawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy Potter i jego nieodłączny przyjaciel jeździli legalnie samochodami, czy nie. Ponadto niewiele go to obchodziło. Prawda była taka, że odbył poprzedniego dnia niezbyt przyjemną rozmowę z czarodziejem półkrwi, który twierdził, że ludzie z czystokrwistych rodzin są zbyt głupi, by nauczyć się choćby jeździć samochodem bez pomocy magii. Lucjusz nie zamierzał testować swojego IQ, w którego wielkość nie wątpił, postanowił więc wykorzystać swojego syna, by udowodnić półkrwi pajacowi, że nie ma racji. Kiedy Draco nauczy się prowadzić, pokaże temu idiocie, kto jest idiotą.

* * *

><p>— Co to za gruchot?<p>

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, spokojnie podążając w kierunku samochodu marki Ford Sierra z 1997 roku. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć — taki bogacz, a na dobre auto go nie stać! (Ba, nie 'powiedzieć' jedynie, a wykrzyknąć w oburzeniu, co sugeruje wykrzyknik). Ale Lucjusz wiedział, co robi. Przede wszystkim teraz nie był taki znowu pewien inteligencji swojego syna. Postanowił więc, dopóki Draco nie pojmie podstaw, nie wydawać zbyt wielu pieniędzy. Czego jak czego, ale szacunku do majątku nikt nie musiał go uczyć.

Sprzedawca wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego — kupiec w postaci dziwnie odzianego jegomościa nie tylko nie targował się, ale i machnął ręką na słabe… muchalce? Lucjusz zamyślił się. Coś w tym stylu. Aaach, tak, hamulce. Co go obchodziło, że były słabe? Auto było silne. Sprzedawca napomknął też o… Na Merlina, ta terminologia mogła przyprawić o ból głowy (być może o niej myślała Narcyza codziennie wieczorem, kiedy Lucjusz chciał… nieważne zresztą). Ostrzegał o braku wspomagania, ale czego? Miało to związek z tym dużym kółkiem tuż nad muchalcami. Hamulcami. Tak! Brak wspomagania kierownicy, ucieszył się Lucjusz. Jakby było z czego.

— Gdzie mam wsiąść? — zapytał Draco, stojąc bezradnie nieopodal bordowego pojazdu.

Lucjusz wyjął zza pazuchy „Podręcznik nowego kierowcy" i przejrzał spis treści. Cholera, zaklął w duchu.

— Nie napisali — rzekł na głos. — Najwyraźniej w świecie mugoli jest to oczywiste. Przypuszczam, że powinieneś usiąść po stronie kierownicy. Kierowca — kierownica. Wydaje się być logiczne.

Draco wymamrotał z niezadowoleniem coś w stylu „jakiż ty mądry, tato" i pociągnął za klamkę, by otworzyć drzwi. Lucjusz uniósł brew z uznaniem.

— Dobrze ci idzie.

Odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież, pomyślał Lucjusz. Obszedł samochód dookoła i usadowił się na miejscu pasażera.

— I co teraz? — zapytał Draco, poprawiając się w fotelu.

— Musisz ustawić lusterka — wyczytał Lucjusz.

Draco zrobił pełną irytacji minę.

— To po co wsiadałem?

Wysiadł i pozostawił Lucjusza samemu sobie. Ten rozejrzał się po wnętrzu auta i w ostatniej chwili zdołał zabić rodzącą się gdzieś z tyłu czaszki myśl, że mugole to całkiem inteligentne stworzenia.

— Nie mogę — jęknął Draco, szarpiąc za lusterko.

— Zostaw już, bo urwiesz.

Lucjuszowa latorośl wzruszyła ramionami i powróciła na miejsce kierowcy.

— Właściwie po co mam je ustawiać?

Chwila konsternacji i zakłopotania, po czym wygodna zmiana tematu:

— Zapnij pas. Jak na obrazku. — Lucjusz postukał palcem w czarno-białą ilustrację mieszczącą się w książce.

Po kilku sekundach szarpaniny i wściekłego sapania rozległo się głośne kliknięcie i zadanie mogło zostać uznane za wykonane na pięć z plusem.

— A ty nie zapinasz? — zapytał Draco, zwracając swoją zaczerwienioną z wysiłku twarz w stronę ojca.

Lucjusz, wystraszywszy się odrobinę przypuszczalnej szamotaniny, pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Ja nie muszę.

— To jest niewygodne i ciśnie mnie w obojczyk.

— Nie marudź.

— A tak w ogóle po co mi te pasy?

Lucjusz najchętniej znów zmieniłby temat, ale nie miał pojęcia na jaki. Postanowił więc strzelić w ciemno:

— Żebyś nie spadł z fotela w czasie jazdy.

Misja zakończona powodzeniem, bowiem Draco nie drążył. Może rzeczywiście pasy służyły właśnie temu, kto wie. Cóż, pewnie z czasem się przekonają.

Lucjusz przewrócił kolejną kartkę w poradniku, czytał przez chwilę, a później zwrócił się do naburmuszonego Draco:

— Naciśnij sprzęgło.

— Jasne. Pokaż mi tylko, co to takiego, a nacisnę. Nie wierzę, że którykolwiek z Weasleyów umie prowadzić samochód, po prostu nie wierzę.

Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na dyskretne przewrócenie oczami i cmoknięcie z irytacją. Nikt nie wiedział tak dobrze jak on, że edukowanie własnych dzieci stanowiło najgorszy aspekt rodzicielstwa. Mając za potomka osobę tak chwiejną emocjonalnie (błyskawiczne przechodzenie od rozpaczy po szaleńczy gniew, a potem z powrotem) i tak neurotyczną, wiele razy przekonał się o tym, że cierpliwością godną Dumbledore'a los go nie obdarzył. Mógł się tylko cieszyć, że powstało coś takiego jak szkoła i to jeszcze z internatem, żeby nie musiał pomagać synowi w pracach domowych.

— Sprzęgło to lewy pedał — wyjaśnił.

Draco zaśmiał się złośliwie.

— Gdzie twoja poprawność polityczna, tato?

— Pedały to te dźwignie na dole. — Lucjusz wskazał palcem okolice stóp syna. — Sprzęgło to ta po lewej.

Draco zgiął się w pół, przy okazji uderzając czołem w sam środek kierownicy. Klakson zaryczał wściekle. Lucjusz dyskretnie złapał się za serce.

— Co jest, do cholery… — burknął Draco, masując obolałe miejsce. Pochylił się ponownie i usiłował sięgnąć do pedałów.

— Bez sensu — jęknął. — To jakiś idiotyzm. Teraz przecież nic nie widzę. Głupie są te samochody.

— Nie są głupie tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz, jak działają.

— Oczywiście, że nie tylko dlatego. Znalazłbym masę innych powodów — sapnął Draco, wciąż pochylony nad sprzęgłem. — To mam nacisnąć?

Lucjusz wpadł na niesamowicie genialny pomysł.

— A co ty na to, żeby wcisnąć sprzęgło stopą?

— Ale pedały są trzy, a ja mam tylko dwie stopy.

— Ręce też masz dwie.

Draco wyprostował się, ustępując ojcu, choć widać było, że przychodzi mu to z wyraźnym trudem.

— Po lewej, tak?

— Tak.

— Wciskam i nic się nie dzieje.

— Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy — dumał Lucjusz. Podrapał się kluczykami po brodzie, przekopując pamięć. — Ach, no tak. — Popatrzył na kluczyki w dłoni. — Włóż do zamka.

— Do zamka? W drzwiach? Mam nas tu zamknąć?

— Nie, Draco, myśl trochę. Do tego w kierownicy.

— Skąd miałem niby wiedzieć? „Myśl trochę", jak mam myśleć o rzeczach, o których nie wiem? To tak jakbyś kazał mugolowi sędziować mecz Quidditcha.

— Na Salazara, Draconie — oburzył się Lucjusz. — Nie porównuj się do mugola!

Draco pomacał kierownicę i jej najbliższe okolice w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego otworu. — No, włożyłem. Przekręcić?

— Tak.

Coś zaskoczyło. Lucjusz i Draco popatrzyli na siebie w zdumieniu. Maszyna zaczęła wreszcie pracować.

— Sprzęgło — poganiał Lucjusz.

— Wciskam i nic się nie dzieje.

— Bo to jeszcze nie koniec. Teraz gaz. Z brzegu po prawej. Ach, poczekaj. Jeszcze bieg!

— Kto biegł? Tato, mógłbyś się skupić? Nie ma z ciebie żadnego pożytku.

— Draco, jak ty się odzywasz? A bieg to… — Lucjusz wskazał na lśniący, czarny pręt pomiędzy nim a synem. — Bieg ustawiasz tą gałką.

— Są tu jakieś cyfry — mruknął Draco.

— Zacznijmy od pierwszej.

Draco mocował się oburącz z dźwignią, aż wreszcie udało mu się wstrzelić w wymarzony bieg. Coś zaszurało dziwnie.

— Draco, trzeba było trzymać sprzęgło wciśnięte.

— Nie powiedziałeś! — warknął Draco, a ciszej mamrotał: — Kupił sobie książeczkę i myśli, że…

— Dobrze, nieważne. I panuj nad sobą. Trochę szacunku dla starszych. Wciśnij teraz.

— Nadal nic się nie dzieje.

— Teraz powoli je puść i naciskaj gaz.

Samochodem szarpnęło i Lucjusz wiedział już, po co zapina się pasy, zarzuciło nim bowiem do przodu i uderzył kolanami w deskę rozdzielczą. Z tym że sam nie znał nazwy tego, w co uderzył.

— Mówiłem, że powoli — zirytował się, odgarniając rozczochrane włosy z twarzy.

— No to przecież powoli było.

— Jeszcze raz. Przekręć kluczyk.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze piętnaście razy, co zaowocowało drastycznym wzrostem poziomu rozdrażnienia u obecnych w samochodzie. Wreszcie auto ruszyło do przodu z głośnym wyciem.

— Aaaa! — krzyknął Draco, ściskając kierownicę, aż pobielały mu knykcie. — Co mam robić? Dlaczego jedziemy tak szybko?

Lucjusz patrzył z przerażeniem na przestrzeń za przednią szybą. Niebezpiecznie zbliżali się do drzew w ogrodzie, a i tak przejechali już po grządkach. Poza tym opony zostawiały brzydkie czarne ślady na trawniku, a na masce leżał nieprzytomny skrzat domowy.

Lucjusz zacisnął palce na fotelu, prawie przebijając paznokciami welurową tapicerkę.

— Stój, Draco! Stój! HAMUJ!

— Jak? Nie wiem jak!

— Skręcaj! Kręć kierownicą! — ryknął Lucjusz, widząc, że drzewa stają się coraz większe.

Draco, stękając z wysiłku, przekręcił kierownicę o kilka centymetrów w lewo, a później o tyle samo w prawo. W efekcie nadal zmierzali prosto w stronę drzew.

— KRĘĆ KIEROWNICĄ W JEDNĄ STRONĘ!

— Sam sobie prowadź! — krzyknął Draco z rozpaczą i puścił stery, jednocześnie przestając naciskać na gaz. Mimo to samochód nadal poruszał się z dość znaczną prędkością. Nim upominający syna Lucjusz („Jak się odzywasz do ojca!") zdołał dorwać się do kierownicy, rozległ się donośny huk i jedno z drzew dosłownie wtłoczyło się w maskę samochodu, przesuwając skrzata gdzieś na dach. Lucjusz mógł tylko dziękować Merlinowi, że jednak zapiął pasy, mimo że jego klatka piersiowa emitowała teraz bólem.

Po chwili pełnej niedowierzania ciszy Draco otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Lucjusz zrobił to samo i popędził za synem zmierzającym w stronę dworu. Jego szaty łopotały na wietrze prawie jak u Snape'a, ale wiedział, że jeszcze trochę brakuje mu do stuprocentowego profesjonalizmu.

— Draco! — krzyknął. — Czekaj!

— Co? — padło krótkie, ostre pytanie.

— Nie mów matce!

* * *

><p>Przy kolacji, na którą podano potrawę o nazwie, której Lucjusz nigdy, przenigdy nie mógł zapamiętać, Narcyza odezwała się:<p>

— Jak wam dzisiaj poszło?

Lucjusz wymienił z synem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Całkiem nieźle — skłamał gładko Draco.

Narcyza przełknęła kęs tego czegoś, po czym zamyśliła się na moment i znów przemówiła:

— Wiesz, kochanie, w takim razie ja chcę spróbować jutro.

Lucjusz jeszcze nigdy w życiu — licząc od chwili narodzin — nie pałał tak ogromną ochotą na posłużenie się zaklęciem zapomnienia. Równie mocno marzył o wybiciu wszystkich mugoli na ziemi za konstruowanie szatańskich wynalazków. Hm, ciekawe, czy Czarny Pan kiedykolwiek próbował nauczyć się prowadzić samochód…

— Swoją drogą — rzekła Narcyza. — Frędzel gdzieś zniknął. Jak znajdę tego skrzata, to przemówię mu do rozsądku. Wzywałam go już dwadzieścia razy!

Obyś nigdy go nie znalazła, pomyślał Lucjusz.


End file.
